


Kirk and Spock

by droppedwalkman



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-01
Updated: 2002-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droppedwalkman/pseuds/droppedwalkman
Summary: Black and white drawing of Kirk and Spock.





	Kirk and Spock




End file.
